Lullaby
by flamintsqueen
Summary: Suara itu menghantuinya. Tidak. Dia tidak akan kehilangan Taemin. Tak akan pernah. / TaeKey story


Main cast : Key SHINee, Taemin SHINee

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Length : One shoot

Rate : T

Segera setelah ia melihat nama penelepon yang muncul di layar handphone-nya, senyum lebar langsung muncul di wajah Key, dan secepat kilat ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Anyeong hyung… boghosippo!" ucap suara di seberang telepon.

"Nado, baby….! Aku juga merindukanmu… sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu" Jawab Key dengan semangat.

Sudah sekitar seminggu ini Taemin pergi ke New York meninggalkan Key. Taemin ditawarkan untuk melakukan 'Dance Performance' di suatu acara besar disana.

"Aku sungguh bosan disini…." Keluh Taemin.

"Aku kira kau begitu ingin pergi ke New York? Dan bisa tampil disana adalah mimpimu bukan?!" tanya Key.

"Yeah… awalnya memang menyenangkan hyung, tapi tanpamu semuanya hanya terlihat salah…" balas Taemin dengan nada yang lucu. Key merasa tersanjung dengan kata-kata kekasih-nya itu.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu… Aku tak ingin merindukanmu lebih dari rasa rinduku sekarang.. Kau tahu ini rasanya sungguh tidak menyenangkan!" ucap Key sambil tertawa kecil.

"Coba tebak?" Taemin tiba-tiba bertanya, dia terdengar begitu bahagia.

"Apa? Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk bermain tebak-tebakan… Ada apa? Ada apa?" tanya Key nyaris seperti merengek.

"Kau tak akan begitu merindukanku lagi… haha" tawa Taemin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Key pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Hmm, itu artinya… aku sudah merasa bosan menunggu disini di depan pintu! Dan… daripada berbicara melalui telepon, tidakkah lebih baik kau menutup telponnya, buka pintu depan sehingga aku bisa masuk ke dalam rumah!" ucap Taemin setengah teriak.

"Kau apa? Pintu…" Setelah Key akhirnya bisa mencerna segala yang Taemin katakan, Key langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon, melemparkan handphone-nya ke sofa dan cepat-cepat lari kedepan pintu, membukanya untuk menyambut seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Kyaaaaaaa… Kau benar-benar disini!" Teriaknya dengan begitu gembira, menarik Taemin kedalam pelukannya. Tapi yang lain menginginkan lebih dari sekedar pelukan.

"Aku kira kau sangat-sangat merindukanku?" tanya Taemin sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Tentu saja" bisik Key, sebelum akhirnya menyentuhkan bibirnya di bibir Taemin. Berciuman dengan penuh gairah. Ciuman yang meleburkan kerinduan yang begitu besar. Menghisap, menjilat, hingga akhirnya sedikit menggigit bibir Taemin dan memasukkan lidahnya di mulut Taemin. Mengeksplor segala bagian dalam mulut Taemin.

"mmhh.. ~Ayo masuk ke dalam.. Udara begitu dingin di luar sini!" ucap Key, menghentikan ciuman panas mereka.

"Ini adalah hari yang baik karena bisa berada di rumah kembali…!" ucap Taemin sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk.

"Aku sungguh mengalami penerbangan yang panjang dan melelahkan…" imbuhnya.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah… Kau dapat menceritakan segalanya padaku besok pagi!" ucap Key sambil tersenyum, lalu memegang tangan Taemin dan mengajaknya menuju tempat tidur.

"Cepat tidur" serunya. "Kau yakin aku dapat pergi tidur sekarang? Aku belum menyeka wajahku" Taemin tertawa kecil sambil membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Well, hari ini adalah pengecualian" kedip Key, lalu membaringkan dirinya disamping Taemin.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Tutup matamu dan cepat tidur" ucap Key, memukul lengan taemin pelan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menutup mata ketika ada pemandangan indah tepat disampingku?" tanya Taemin yang lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan, membuat wajah namja di sampingnya langsung merona merah. ~blush~

Dan begitu setelahnya, mereka saling menatap ke manik mata satu sama lain sampai Taemin bergerak dan hal sesudahnya yang Key tahu adalah Taemin sudah berada diatasnya dan mencium dahinya, bonus untuk hidungnya, lalu bibirnya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah begitu lelah?" tanya Key, dengan nafas yang masih berat.

"Tidak begitu lelah untuk hal yang satu ini…" ucap Taemin sambil menyeringai, memulai untuk melepaskan baju Key dan bajunya satu persatu. Segera setelahnya ruangan itu berisi dengan desahan. Keduanya mencoba memberikan kenikmatan yang terbaik kepada satu sama lain. Ciuman yang diberikan ke setiap bagian tubuh satu sama lain. Saling mengungkapkan cinta seakan-akan tidak ada hari esok.

"Kau begitu dahsyat" bisik Taemin segera setelah mencapai klimaks-nya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Key. "Saranghae.." imbuhnya.

"Nado.. Tidur yang nyenyak baby… Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lullaby"

_"Kau akan kehilangannya suatu saat nanti!" _suara yang asing muncul di kepala Key.

"_Berhenti menyanyikan lullaby bodohmu, dia akan menemukan seseorang yang dapat menyanyikan lullaby yang lebih baik.. hahaha" _suara itu tidak juga berhenti. Key tidak dapat tidur; dia segera menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi tidak ada yang berubah. Suara itu tetap muncul, mengejeknya.

"Tidak… Tidak… Tidak…" gumamnya, air mata mulai mengalir turun dari wajahnya. Dia menatap kepada namja yang tidur begitu damai disampingnya, memeluknya dengan erat, berusaha untuk tidur juga.

_"Yeah benar, peluk dia selagi kau bisa, tak lama lagi dia akan pergi.."_

Key merasa benar-b_e_nartakut "Tidaaaakk!" teriaknya.

Teriakan itu membangunkan Taemin. Taemin menjadi begitu khawatir. Key telah duduk diatas ranjang, diam-diam terisak dengan bantal menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau tak apa, hyung? Mimpi buruk kah?" tanya Taemin, dia merasa masih lelah dan mengantuk tapi memaksa dirinya untuk bangkit, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Key. "Tenanglah hyung. Aku ada disini.." ucapnya sambil menuntun kepala Key bersandar di bahunya.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Key dengan suara parau.

"Tidak, tidak akan" jawab Taemin sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Key, memberikan sebuah pelukan. Taemin tak pernah melihat Key menjadi begitu lemah seperti ini, biasanya justru Taemin lah yang mudah sekali menangis, semua ini mencemaskannya.

"Meskipun jika kau menemukan seseorang yang menyanyikan lullaby lebih bagus untukmu?" tanya Key lagi dengan suara yang lemah.

"Banyak orang bisa menyanyikan lullaby yang lebih baik, kau tahu itu… tapi satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatku tidur nyenyak adalah suaramu" ucap Taemin sambil tersenyum lalu mencium dahi Key.

"Dapatkah kita tidur kembali sekarang? Dan jangan menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu lagi… Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu kan?" tanya Taemin, yang segera direspon dengan anggukan lemah dari Key.

Taemin kembali tidur, tapi Key masih merasa terganggu dengan suara-suara yang tetap datang itu, berulang-ulang muncul di otaknya.

_"Kau akan kehilangan dia!"_

….

Ini sudah sebulan sejak Key mulai mendengar suara-suara itu, tapi dia tidak pernah memberitahukan hal itu kepada Taemin. Dia takut. Mungkin Taemin akan menganggapnya gila dan meninggalkannya. Dia mulai mengkonsumsi pil tidur dalam jumlah banyak, tapi suara itu tetap tidak berhenti untuk mengganggunya.

Di sisi lain, Taemin menjadi begitu cemas. Key menjadi begitu pendiam akhir-akhir ini, dia tidak lagi cerewet, dia menjadi semakin kurus disetiap harinya, dia bahkan memiliki kantung mata. Tapi setiap Taemin bertanya kepadanya, dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja ;dia hanya mendapatkan mimpi buruk.

"Kau yakin kita tidak perlu ke dokter?" tanya Taemin.

"Ya, tidak perlu… aku baik-baik saja" ucap Key.

"Ngomong-ngomong… aku bertemu seseorang hari ini" ucap Taemin ."Dia adalah seorang Event Organizer, dan dia dapat menyanyi dengan baik. Dia akan melakukan sebuah musikal. Berita baiknya, dia memberikanku dua tiket.. Kau mau pergi?" tanya Taemin, sudah lama dia dan Key tidak pernah kencan keluar, dia merasa ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang baik untuk mereka pergi bersama.

"_Lihatlah… Dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang… dan orang itu dapat menyanyi dengan baik. Bersiaplah untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal Key! Hahaha_" Key mendengar suara itu lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi" jawab Key dengan dingin sambil menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Baiklah kalau maumu begitu…" ucap Taemin, bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mendekati Key, memeluk namja yang lebih tua darinya itu dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya di tengkuk leher Key.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini… mau ceritakan padaku? Aku sungguh merindukan Diva-ku, kau tahu.." bisik Taemin lembut, lalu memberikan ciuman ringan di leher Key.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" jawab Key, tapi air mata turun dari mata kucingnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Saranghae… baiklah kalau kau belum siap untuk mengatakannya padaku. Kapanpun kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau bisa ceritakan padaku" ucap Taemin sambil memeluk Key lebih erat.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Key tiba-tiba .

"Siapa?" tanya Taemin balik.

"Orang yang baru saja kau temui.." balas Key.

"Ah… Onew hyung! Dia adalah namja yang baik… Kau pasti akan menyukainya, dia begitu lucu…" ucap Taemin dengan tawa kecil.

"_Kasian Key… Taemin sudah memiliki Onew… dan dia begitu lucu! Tidak sepertimu! Hahahaha_" suara itu muncul lagi.

"Tidak… Taemin adalah milikku! Dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!" gumam Key dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taemin, menghirup aroma manis dari orang yang paling dia cintai. Tiba-tiba Key berhenti menangis, lalu menyeringai ke Taemin.

"Kau milikku! Hanya milikku…! Saranghae nae baby..~" rengut Key, lalu menyerbu bibir Taemin tiba-tiba.

"Nado hyung.." desah Taemin diantara ciuman mereka, mereka begitu terbawa suasana akan ciuman panas mereka sampai-sampai mereka lupa bahwa harus makan malam…

…...

"Ya, Onew hyung….Apa? Wow…. Las Vegas? Aku begitu bahagia kita benar-benar diijinkan kesana… Hahaha….Ah, tentang cincinnya…. Benarkah? Oh, sungguh terima kasih!" Key mendengar Taemin berbicara lewat telepon. Onew? Las Vegas? Cincin?

"_Dia akan pergi ke Las Vegas bersama Onew…. Dan tidakkah kau mendengar? Mereka sudah memiliki cincin pasangan… hahaha….. Selamat tinggal Key! Selamat tinggal…."_ lagi, Key mendengarkan suara itu, mengejeknya.

"Key hyung, aku akan pergi sebentar, oke?" teriak Taemin diikuti suara pintu tertutup.

"_Dia tidak akan kembali… Dia meninggalkanmu… hahaha_"

"DIAM! Dia akan kembali… Dia mencintaiku!" Teriak Key sambil berjongkok di ruang tamu dan menutup telinganya, matanya memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan.

"_Dia mencintaimu huh? Tidakkah kau melihat sendiri kalau dia pergi meninggalkanmu? Dia pergi ke sisi Onew… Hahaha…."_

….

Ketika Taemin kembali ke rumah, Key menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman, sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah Taemin temui di hari-hari yang lalu , sebuah senyum menyakitkan yang Taemin harap dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Karena Taemin merasa terluka melihat Key seperti itu.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Key.

"Aku hanya ada meeting dengan Onew hyung, ada sesuatu yang harus kita diskusikan tadi… Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taemin.

"Hmm.. Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Key. "Ingin sesuatu untuk diminum?" tanya Key.

"Tentu!" jawab Taemin dengan tersenyum. Key kemudian melangkah menuju dapur dan kembali dengan membawa segelas susu strawberry.

"Ini dia… favoritmu!" ucap Key sambil menyerahkan gelas itu ke Taemin.

"Thanks hyung!" ucap Taemin, menggenggam gelas itu lalu mencium pipi Key lembut.

"Rasanya sedikit berbeda….." ucap Taemin dengan tertawa kecil, tapi setelah meminum setengah isi gelas… tiba-tiba dia merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin tidur…." Taemin menguap.

"Biarkan aku membantumu.." ucap Key, meletakkan gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah itu dan mengajak Taemin ke tempat tidur. Menuntun kepala Taemin untuk tidur di pangkuannya, mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"H-h-hy—hyungg akhh….." Taemin tiba-tiba tergagap, merasa sesak di dadanya lalu akhirnya tertidur lelap.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya! Mianhae baby… Tidurlah yang nyenyak… Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lullaby untukmu" Key memberikan ciuman lembut pada bibir dingin Taemin, memulai untuk menyanyikan sebuah lullaby kepada kekasihnya yang sudah tidak bernafas.

Ketika nyanyiannya selesai, Key meminum isi gelas yang tersisa, bergabung dengan Taemin dalam tidur abadinya.

…

Onew hanya dapat menghela nafas ketika dia melihat sebuah berita di Televisi.

"Dua namja, diidentifikasi bernama Lee Taemin dan Kim Kibum diduga telah sama-sama melakukan tindakan bunuh diri…."

Sebelum reporter selesai melaporkan beritanya, Onew mematikan televisinya, lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Jonghyun-ah… Batalkan acara di Las Vegas…" ucapnya.

"Apa? Semua sudah disiapkan….." keluh Jonghyun.

"Well, pasangan itu ditemukan telah meninggal….bunuh diri, baru saja diberitakan di televisi…" Onew menjelaskan.

"Aish.. mereka itu… Kenapa mau menyiapkan pernikahan segala kalau mereka berencana meninggal sebelum menikah….. Oke.. aku akan membatalkan segala hal" Jonghyun menghela nafas dengan tidak percaya, menyalakan televisinya dimana ada berita yang melaporkan sebuah kejadian bunuh diri.

"Lee Taemin adalah dancer yang sukses dan baru saja kembali dari New York sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu kini telah ditemukan meninggal di rumahnya bersama seorang namja lain yang dikonfirmasi sebagai kekasihnya bernama Kim Kibum yang mana ibunya telah dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa karena mengidap schizophrenic… "

END


End file.
